A Journey Through High School
by forbesyxo
Summary: (RE-WROTE CHAPTERS) Rockwood High. When Kate meets Rick but along the way runs into trouble when a new person comes back to the city.
1. Chapter 1

Kate wake up by her horried alarm clock like every morning, 5 days a week. She placed her flora bedding over her head and  
pressed down hard on her alarm to make it shut up then next minute her mum Johanna walked into her daughter's room and  
pulled open the curtains, collecting the dirty washing which was piled next to her desk and pulled of her bedding.

"Time to get up Katie, your breakfast is on the table waiting" Johanna said, walking out Kate's room.

Kate goarned and made herself get out of bed, normally she was alright getting up in the morning for school but when it  
came to winter and the cold mornings all she wanted to do is stay in bed where the warmth was. Even though it was the  
middle of November, New York still hasn't said hello yet to the snow fall. It has been 4 years since the last snow fall,  
for reasons people just didn't understand there just wasn't any snow.

As Kate made her way into the kitchen she said morning to her dad Jim and gave him a kiss on the cheek then sat down next  
to him eating her breakfast. Jim and Kate have a close father daughter friendship, they would go to every baseball game  
they could, Johanna was normally busy working on a case which Kate didn't mind that much as she had the weekends with  
both parents most of the time as they took their days off then.

"So what classes do you have today then Katie?"

"You mean if by any chance I'll run into Rick, very much doubt it" Kate raised her eyebrows at her dad when he just chuckled  
to himself.

"You know, I always forget you can read me like a book"

"Well its very hard not too Jim at times" his wife said walking over her husband giving him a morning kiss on lips. They  
had so much love between each other and Kate could see it every time they would look at each other.

Half an hour later Kate was all ready to leave for a another day at high school, as she said her goodbyes to her parents  
she started to walk into town where she meet Lanie every morning outside a little cafe where they go after school sometimes.  
Lanie was Kate's best friend, they would do everything together, get coffee, go shopping, have lunch anything and those two  
will be together. Lanie fell out with her mum over the summer and spent many nights at the Beckett's she sometimes see  
Johanna as her second-no-related mother.

"Hey Lanie"

"Morning girl, so wished I stayed in bed this morning really can't be bothered with school at all today."

"Ugh don't I know the feeling, my mum had to pull my bedding of me just so I would get up."

"Oh my god, you have gotten bad Bec's oh are we still on for tonight?"

"It was just too warm and cozy to even move and its freezing this morning and off course we're already told my parents I'll be late home"

"Whatever you say girl whatever you say"

The girls walked together through town to get to school, talking, laughing, gossiping all the way, at the school gates they met with their  
other two best friends Jenny and Kevin. Jenny and Kevin have known each other to good two years now and only recently started to date just  
months ago, everyone saw how close their friendship was between each other. Last year Jenny went out with James, they lasted about 6  
months before Jenny was fed up and wanted out, she took the break hard and blamed herself but Kevin was always there for a shoulder  
to cry on. And not long later Jenny returned the favour when things ended between him and Abby, they went out for a year and 3 months.  
Kevin took the break up very hard and felt lost without her by his side. Shortly after their break up, Kev saw Abby with another  
guy in town kissing and laughing, he felt like he had been stabbed in his heart and the first thing he could do was to call  
Jenny.

"Hey, you two still coming tonight?" Kate asked as they all walked through the doors and headed to their tutors.

"I can but got to leave early to babysit my sister" Ryan answered.

"I'll have to met you girls there, got dentist at 3 but shouldn't long" Jenny spoke.

Lanie, Jenny and Kev got to their tutor room first, they said goodbyes to Kate and promise to meet up at lunch like they do everyday.  
Kate started to walk down the hall to her tutor room but when she got there everyone in her tutor was standing outside the door  
waiting for the door to unlock. Kate made her way through the crowd to see Maddie talking to Ellie, Kate's two other friends.

"Miss Smith running late again I'm guesting?" Kate said hugging them both.

"Isn't she always?" Ellie replied.

"Hey kate look whos coming down the stairs?" Maddie said winking at Kate making her turn behind her only to see Rick walking down the hall  
heading her way.

None of them said a word but smiled which spoke a thoundsand, Kate and Rick have only known each other a month now but  
their friendship was growing strong. The first time they spoke was when Kate was with Lanie and Jenny waiting outside Maths when a  
student ran out from another class room and walking up the stairs deicded to throw up there and then. Everyone got out of the way and  
Lanie, Jenny and Kate stood back talking and holding their hands to their face as it started to stink of sick, there were some small  
giggles through out the next couple of minutes. Kate looked behind her when she heard a teacher speaking and thats when she glances  
over to see Rick stareing at her and smiling and laughing to himself about what just happened to that poor kid, Kate couldn't help  
but smiled back at him then she turned back round and carried on talking to the girls.

"I swear if you don't get with him soon, I will" Maddie said checking Rick out.

"We're just friends Mads, never else"

"No girl-" Mads pointing her finger to her and kate back and forward "We are just friends, him theres something else"

Kate just shook her head and just by shar luck Miss Smith showed up presenting herself to the class.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here you go chapter 2! I only time I can write is on week-ends and at times I can't even do it then but I'll try my best for you.**  
**College course work and actual work is driving me crazy as its just non-stop all the time. Please review **

**LF XXXX**

Lanie was already waiting by Kate's locker when she arrived, Lanie's science teacher Mr Neate decided to let them go couple of minutes early as it was test day.  
Lanie was at top of her class in science, something about the human body interest Lanie to a whole new level. By the time Kate arrived at her locker, the place  
was a ghost town, seem so quiet without any other students.

"Its about time you got here girl, been waiting ages"

"Sorry Lan's, I had to stay behind to speak to Ms Jackson, you know what she;s like she talks for england."

"Yeah well you can buy me a soda, now hurry and get your jacket Jenny called me not long ago saying she was already on her way to the cafe."

Kate entered her code to open her locker, she grabbed her coat, placed her text books in her bag for tonights homework and shut the locker. Lanie and Kate linked  
arm in arm walking out of the now empty school, they shared their local gossip who was going out with who, who toilet rolled someone's house, all the little rumors  
going round. The girls were just chatting away when Kate's phone started to ring, looking at the id and seeing it was Jenny facing timing her she answered straight  
away, she place her phone out so Jenny can see both Kate and Lanie.

"Hey" Lanie and Kate said at the same time we big smiles on their faces.

"Hey girlys, hurry up and your asses here"

"Yeah, you can blame Kate for that"

"Oh come on, wasn't my fault Ms Jackson talks forever."

"Whatever you say Bec's, anyway I have gotten us our table."

"Thats great, we are walking past Martin's book store as we spoke, see you in two."

As the phone call ended the girls carried on chatting along.

"So hows you and Javi?" Kate asked.

"We're great thanks but I'm going to his family house this weekend, even though I have known his family for years I'm nervous about going over because before I was  
just his friend Lanie but now I'm Lanie the girlfriend dating their son."

"Family house ah? If I was you I wouldn't worry to much about it I mean they invited you up with them so they must be happy about you dating their son otherwise  
they wouldn't off. Javi will be with you every step of the way too so you have nothing to worry about at all."

Kate and Lanie walking across the cafe where Jenny was waiting for them.

"I guess when you put it like that it doesn't seem scary but I'm still kind of nervous."

"Nervous about what?" Jenny asked hugging the girls before sitting back down in their seats.

"Lanie going up to Javi's family house this weekend"

"Ooo big step, you looking forward to it?"

"Yeah I'm excited but nervous"

"don't be you'll be fine" Jenny said

"Less about me, how are you and Kev?" Lanie asked Jenny.

"Things are great, we had a little fight two nights ago but it blown over by the time we saw each other at school." Jenny repiled.

"What was the fight about?" Kate asked

"It was just small things, like how I haven't been to see him play football but everytime theres a game I got to babysit and I don't fancy bringing a 3 year old to a highschool football match."

"That's gotta stuck, if it keep bothering him I could always babysit for you?" Kate offered.

"Really? You wouldn't mind at all?" Jenny asked.

"No, its fine. Its not like I got a boyfriend to support for anyway." Kate repiled.

"You say that now but sooner or later who knows maybe you and Rick will fall in love and run away together at sunset." Jenny joked.

kate slapped Jenny's arm and all three girls ended up laughing even more than before. "You know thats never going to happen."

"Come on Bec's you can't say you can't see the way he looks at you." Lanie said to Kate.

"Oh please, he's like a nine year old on a sugar rush. Totally incapable of taking anything seriously and-" Kate was cut off by both of her friends.

"Fun!" Lanie and Jenny said at the same time.

Kate rolled her eyes at her two best friends, they set there for hours talking and gossiping.

Three hours later.

Half an hour ago Jenny and Lanie left the cafe leaving Kate sitting there alone, they offered to share a cab home but Kate decailned their offer and decided to stay  
a while longer.

Kate checked the time on her phone and decided it was time to get home otherwise her parents would start to worry, she picked up her jacket and bag and went to  
order herself a coffee to go before heading off. As she waited the sound of the ball going off as the door was being opened she was about to turn her head round when  
the person behind the counter called her name saying her coffee was ready, she said her thanks and went on her way but only to stop in her tracks when she see's  
Josh her ex boyfriend staying infront of her own eyes. She blinked couple of times making sure she wasn't dreaming if she was she sure as hell wanted to wake-up.

"Hey Kate, how you been?" Josh said when he realised Kate wasn't going to talk unless he spook first.

"Josh.. Hi um yeah I'm great actually but listen I got to run otherwise my parents will start to worry" Kate walked out of the coffee shop to only wish he didn't  
follow after her, but she heard footsteps behind her she turned round and stared at him with her eyebrows raising.

"Josh what do you want? Seriously we're not friends anymore so can you just leave me alone?"

"I miss you Kate, I'm sorry for acting like a dick during our relationship I just want you back"

"Ha thats an understatment."

"Kate we could be good together, I miss you, I need you."

Josh went to hold Kate's hand but she reacted quickly and pulled away from him however that didn't stop him, Josh moved his hands to her hips to pull her in, the  
only thing that would free her from Josh at this moment in time was throwing her coffee over him and thats exactly what she did. She ripped off the lid and poured  
the hot coffee down Josh's head.

"Maybe this will teach you to keep your filthy hands of of me."

Kate turned around and headed straight home not looking back once. In her mind she have won the relationship break-up, pouring the hot coffee over his head has been  
the best idea she has ever had. In fact Kate couldn't wait to skype Lanie and Jenny to tell them all about it, seeing their face reaction will be priceless.

Later that night.

Kate was busy talking to the girls on skype to notice her Mother walking into her room, in fact Lanie and Jenny both notice Johanna entering before Kate even realised.

"Hi Johanna" Both girls said through their laptops, making Kate turn around in surpise to see her standing there.

"Hello girls" Johanna replied.

"I'll give you the details tomorrow night guys." Kate said ending the call so she could talk to her Mother.

"Sorry I didn't hear you come in" Kate said

"Don't worry sweetheart, so what details are you going to be exchanging with them tomorrow?" Johanna asked. 

Kate couldn't stop the smile coming of her face when she was going back to the moment to poured her coffee over her ex. "I ran into Josh into after the girls left the cafe."

"Oh Katie please say you guys aren't back together?" Johanna asked her daughter with a worried look on her face.

"What no? No no no no no no, never no." Kate said in shock to why her Mother would think that.

"Then whats with that smile you plasted on your face?"

"When I ran into him, he started talking about hows he's sorry and that he wants to try again but it got a bit intense, he wouldn't let go of me, his hands was on my hips so the only thing I could think of was to pour coffee over him."

"Oh Katie, you really are your father's daughter." Johanna giggled at the thought. Anyway sweetpea its time you started to think about calling it night, your Father and I are off to bed ourselves so we'll see you in the morning."

Kate hugged her Mother goodnight and started to get ready herself when a noise came from her laptop went off. She went over to check it and saw she had a message on facebook by Rick. Off course she thought. She opened up the message and it read;

**I hoped that boy deserved what he got tonight ;) - Rick  
**

Kate couldn't help but chulcked to herself but then suddenly she stopped. Wait was he there? Did he see the whole thing? Or what? She thought. She sat down at her  
desk and started to type a messgae back.

**News travels fast in NY I take it? - Kate  
**

He repiled back within seconds.

**That or maybe I saw it happen with my own two eyes but hey who knows ;) - Rick  
**

Before Kate got the chance to write a message back he sent a new message;

**Hope you're alright though, did look pretty intense for a second there before you poured your coffee down him. - Rick  
**

Kate repiled.

**It's nothing I can't handle, even if that does mean I had to waste my coffee on him. - Kate  
**

**Was it a waste though? Yes you didn't get to drink it however you did pour it over him and bet you felt pretty happy about it afterwards. -Rick  
**

**Maybe a little haha, I'm off to bed see you Rick! -Kate  
**

**See you! - Rick  
**

Kate went to sleep feeling pretty good about herself, having the guts to pour coffee over Josh has been one of the best things ever, she still couldn't believe it herself. Kate shut her eyes as her head hit the pillow and soon sleep took over.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Friday morning came apon the students of Rockwood High, the sun was shining bright and early. Kate was walking towards to her locker to collect her papers for English when she felt someone tapping her shoulder behind her making her jump as she didn't hear anyone walking behind due to having her headphones blasting out in her ears.

She turned round and saw the blue eyes she see's every Friday morning.

"You got any spar revesion papers for English by any chance?" Rick asked when he had her full attenion.

"erm, yeah." Kate repiled, looking into her notebook for the extra revesion papers Rick needed. "Here you go, your leaving a bit late aren't you? With the test today and all." Kate spoke.

"Not actually, I just left about everything I need today at home as I over laid." Rick repiled.

"But your here, early and with 2 lots of coffee?" Kate said while shutting her locket too and walking her way towards English with Rick following.

"I know how cranky you get when you don't have your morning coffee so here." Rick past her cup of coffee with one of his charming smiles.

"What! I don't get cranky." Kate repiled.

"Oh sure, so last week when we met to walk to English, you wasn't complaining about well everything." Rick said.

Kate slapped Rick's arm after his little joke. "But thanks for the coffee, its kind of sweet." Kate said.

Kate and Rick carried on walking to English, when they finally arrived everyone already taken their seat ready to take their test as their teacher was waiting for them.

"Good luck Kate." Rick said as they both took their seats. Kate turned around and smiled at him.

(...)  
Two hours later the test was over and it was finally lunch time. "You up for some lunch?" Rick asked.

"Sounds great" Kate said smiling over at Rick while walking towards to schools cafe.

After they finish eating their lunch, they had a wonder around the school outside. Even though it was cold out, neither of them minded much. They stood close to each other to feel the warmth but not too close that they wasn't touching.

"The fair is back in town for the weekend, are you going? Rick asked

"Yeah the group and I are all going tonight, what about you?"

"Might see you there tonight then, if fate plays nice who knows what would happen." Rick repiled.

"Just you wait and see writer boy"

"Writer boy? Really?"

"What, your the one who told you wanted to be a writer"

"Sure but I think you're mistaken I think you mean writer men."

"Mm prove it" Kate said rising her eyebrows at him then turning around to carry on walking.

(...)

Back in the hall way at Rockwood high, Kate and Rick met up with Lanie at her locker as Javi was running late. The girls were in deep convosation when suddenly someone is shouting after Kate but she knew that voice all too well. Josh. "KATE, YOU SUM OF A BITCH" Josh shouted.

Kate was walking backwards but hit her back on the lockers while Josh was sudderning her and traping her in so she couldn't move.

"You think you can get away with that little stunt the other night, well think again mrs"

Josh got hold of her wrist pretty tight, in the cornor of his eye he saw Lanie running away probably to get help or something then at the other side he saw someone he hasn't seen before. Before he knew it Rick grabbed his arm and pulled him off kate, when Josh was pulled back he let go of Kate's wrist. When she was free she slid down the lockers and fall onto the floor trying not to let the tears drop.

"I think you need to back off and leave Kate well alone." Rick said right in his face.

"Who the hell are you to tell me what to do."

"Oh I can be your worst nightmare if you want me to."

Lanie came running back to Kate's side along with Jenny and Kevin. The girls moved her of the floor and away from Josh but they didn't get far as Kate stopped in her tracks and waited for the boys, never stopping looking at Rick.

"Josh didn't Javi and myself tell you to leave her the hell alone already or do you need reminding." Kevin said angrly.

Josh quickly throw a punch at Kevin, luckily Kevin ducked in time so Josh's fist ended up hitting the lockers instead of Kevin's face. Kate came up and place her hand on Rick's shoulder while talking past him to get to Josh, Kate slapped him nice and hard around his face leaving a hand print.

"Hurt me fine but you dare try to hurt any of my friends and you'll be sorry."

Kate walked off grabbing the arms of Kevin and Rick along with her.


	4. Chapter 4

With the moon up in the winter night sky, the gang arrived at The Becketts. Lanie being first to arrive at the door knocked first.

"Katie your friends are here" Johanna said shouting up the stairs to her daughter.

Jim walked over from the kitchen counter where he was reading the New York Times to open the front door, only to see 4 very excited teenagers.

At the same time the group said "Hi Mr. Beckett.

"Nice to see you all too" Jim said grinning and laughing. "why don't you guys come in while Kate finishes getting ready" Jim said opening the door up to let them all  
in.

"KATIE" Johanna shouted up to her daughter for the third time.

"Alright alright I'm coming" Kate answered walking down the stairs.

"You lot stick together and stay safe, I want you home in one piece mrs" Jim said talking to the group of friends and finishing with Kate.

"Yes dad, you don't need to worry I'm a big girl" Kate said giving her Father Jim a kiss on the check while putting on her coat.

"Don't worry sir, we'll have her back" Javi said.

"You.. seriously?" Lanie joked winking at her boyfriend while having an arm around his.

"Haven't you heard Lanie? We're the three musketeers, fighting crime, slaying the dragon." Ryan said, moving his hand imagining cutting the head of a dragon with a sword.

"And who's the leader?" Kate said raising her eyebrows.

Both of the lads but there head down and at the same time said "You."

"Oh so I'm guesting you boys will be too busy to come and watch the Jets game this weekend, you know with slaying dragons and all" Jim said waving 6 tickets in their faces.

"The Jets! How did you.? We'll be there sir." Javi said.

Whenever the New York Jets have a game on, Kevin and his dad, Javi with his and Jim with Kate all go together as a group to watch the game. As Kate was growing up, she became a big fan of the Jets as her Father used to watch their games on the tele all the time. It was becoming their thing to do, whenever Kate feels like she  
misses her Father or hasn't seen him much that week, they would get together and go to watch them play. Over the past couple of years since Kate had met the boys, they started to include Kate's friends and their father's too. All of their parents get along great so its nice for them to have a cath-up every known and then.

...

Walking to the fair, the group stopped and let the girls buy some candy-floss. With the boys walking ahead waiting for the ladies, they saw one of there old friends  
walking towards them.

"Tom my man, what are you doing here?" Javi said while the lads did a fist-pumb then finished it off with a hug.

"Parents moved back just last week, its great to see you guys again"

"You too man, its great to see you" Kev reliped.

The lads was too busy talking to Tom to notice the girls walking up towards them, the girls have a little goissp their selfs seeing the boys talking to someone none of them knew.

"Who's that lad talking to the boys? They seen to know each other pretty well" Jenny said

"I don't know but I think we're about to found out." Kate repiled to Jenny.

"Hey baby" Lanie said leaning into Javi's as he places his arm around her waist.

"Girl this is our old friend Tom Demming, Tom this is my girlfriend Lanie" Javi said.

"Nice to meet Tom" Lanie held out her hand for a handshake.

Tom took note of the three girls now standing apon him. When he glances over at Kate, he couldn't keep his eyes of of her. He thought to himself that she could be a lot of fun to have with in the bedroom.

"Hi I'm Tom."

"Kate." As Kate spoke, she looked over at Tom and theres something about just shouts 'Bad news'. She didn't feel very comfortable around him, only when she decided to look away was when she saw someone she knew, she thought that this could be a reason to get away from Tom Demming.

"Hey guys, I'm just going to say hello someone, erm text me and we'll meet up in like half hour." Kate said before wondering of into the crowd.

...

As Kate moved throughout the crowd, she saw a little red head girl sat almost in tears looking so lost.

The girl looked about 5 or 6 years, she had big blue eyes and long red hair which suits her perfectly with her pale skin. She was wearing a cute little flora dress with a light pink coat, she was also hugging her toy monkey to death. You could see how scared she looks in her eyes and wondered why no one has gone up and tired to help the poor girl.

"Hey Rosebud, I'm Kate are you okay?" Kate said going down to the little girl level.

She didn't say a word just stared her in the eyes and then she shook her head back and forward.

"No? Are you lost? Wheres your mummy and daddy?" Kate asked the young girl.

"Not suppose to talk to stangers." The girl said.

"Your parents taught you well Rosebud but how about you tell me your name as you know mine is Kate?"

The little red head girl thought about it for a moment before talking. "Alexis."

"Oh really? Do you know what your name means Alexis?" Kate asked

The girl just shook her head from side to side.

"Well the name Alexis is Greek and it also means that you're a defender. A helper."

"Really?" The girl said with a smile on her face for the first time Kate seen her.

"Yeah really, so could you help me found your guardian and get you back safe and sound my little helper."

"How can I do that?"

"Mm think of it as a treasure map, we are on the hunt for the 'x'."

"The 'x' marks the spot!" Alexis shouted in exitment.

"Thats right Rosebud and how do we get to the 'x'?"

"By following the map."

"That correct but this time, our map is in your hands. What do you remember seeing before you got lost?"

"erm, I remember ducks, big yellow ducks."

"Big yellow ducks? Oh your on about hook a duck?"

"Yeah!"

"Then thats where we shall start, come on Rosebud."

...

As Kate was trying to help Alexis get back to her family, she ran into her friends who she was suppose to meet an hour and half ago.

"Kate there you are, when you didn't show we thought something happened." Lanie said.

"I know, I completely forgot about meeting up, I've been a bit busy." Kate said looking down at Alexis who has gone all shy.

"Kate how come you got a child with you?" Kevin asked.

"Well I was going to meet my friend when I saw Alexis here looking lost and scared so I'm helping her get back to her owner."

"Aw thats sweet of you" Lanie said.

Jenny got down to Alexis level. "Hey Alexis, hi I'm Jenny and don't you worry as long as you got Kate, she'll get you back safe and sound."

Alexis didn't say a word just smiled and looked up at Kate.

"Right guys, I'll see you tomorrow at school I still need to get this one back."

"Okay, girl are you sure you're okay with this on your own?"

"Yeah I'm fine, see you guys tomorrow."

As Kate walked off with Alexis in her hand, Kate notice the crowd thinning out by the hour. And the hope of getting Alexis back was not looking so good. Just then she felt Alexis pull on her arm.

"What is it Rosebud?" Kate asked.

"I think I see my big brother." Alexis pointed him out to her. He was speaking to the police officer, most likly very worried about his little sister.

"Then we best hurry Rosebud"

As they walked over, Alexis big brother still has the back to Kate so she didn't realise who he was. Well that was until he turned round.

"RICHARD" Alexis shouted out in happyness. She was now back safe all because of Kate.

"Lexi? Why did you wonder off, you know how upset I get when you do."

"I'm know, I'm sorry but Miss Kate helped me, she told me that my name means helper and then we used an imaginary treaure map and-"

"Slow down Lexi." At this point Richard saw someone standing close to them.

"Kate?"

"Hey Rick, i didn't realise you had a little sister otherwise I would of called you."

"No, no, no, Its alright you brought her back to me, I mean if you didn't find her then who knows what could happen to her, thank you Kate."

"It wasn'tany trouble at all, actually had a lot of fun, didn't we Rosebud?"

"YEAH!"

Kate and Rick was both laughing at Alexis. Kate couldn't believe all along she was Rick's sister.

"I need to get off so I'll see you at school." Kate got down onto her knees so she was the same height as Alexis. "And you, stop wondering off okay" Kate said as she hugged the little girl. "Bye Rosebud" Kate said running her hands down Alexis hair.

"Bye Miss Kate."

"You sure you need to go? I need to thank you for what you did with Alexis."

"Yeah I should really go but another time maybe?"

"I'll hold you to that."

TBC


End file.
